Dragon Ball Zero
by Dark Nights Bring Darker Days
Summary: Bardock had convince King Vegeta of Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta and in attempt to save his newborn son, King Vegeta sent his son Vegeta away to a distant planet but a malfunction in the baby's space pod sent him crashing to Earth with Bardock's son Kakarot with no memory of his Saiyan life. Now Goku and Junior are alone after their adopted Grandfather is killed.
1. Chapter 1: Two Brothers, One Destiny

**Chapter 1: Two Brothers, One Destiny **

Far away in an enchanted land that seemed untouched by the steady march of time, there lived an old master named Gohan, who found two baby boys abandoned in the wilderness of the reign. The old master raised the boys as his own children and marveled as the youngsters grew and became uncommonly strong. Now the young boys known as Goku and Junior are on their own and became the solo guardians of their grandfather's most mystical procession, his dragon ball.

* * *

The forest was peaceful, as all the animals enjoyed the beautiful, sunny day. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the bird chirping and the roar of the large waterfall. Meanwhile two young boys are rolling on a log; one is holding a large knife like ax and is dressed in a light blue GI with red wrist bands, his wild black hair sticking up in odd angles and a furry tail sticking out behind him. The youngest beside him has flame like black hair and was wearing a dark blue Gi with black wrist bands. He too had a furry tail sticking out behind him.

Rolling down the hill, the two boys couldn't help but laugh as they flipped into the air and landed easily onto the log again before continuing their way towards the small hut they called home. Once outside their home the duo jumped off the log before knocking it to the ground.

"Alright Goku," Junior stated, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "It's your turn to cut it."

"Right" Goku answered before throwing the large log into the air and punching through it with ease.

Instantly the wood broke into pieces and stacked themselves into a pile, something unusual to everyone but the duo.

"Well that takes care of that," Goku answered before his stomach stared growling. "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Junior agreed, "Let's get something to eat."

Walking into the small hut, the two boys grabbed their power poles that had been presents to them awhile back, and laced them over their backs before walking over towards the dragon ball that was laying on a chest inside the small room and bowing slightly.

"Grandpa stay there, okay?" Goku answered, "This wouldn't take long."

Suddenly the dragon ball started glowing for a moment catching the attention of the two boys before it turned back to normal.

"I've never seen you glow bright like that before, Grandpa." Goku answered, walking back towards the ball.

"Yeah Grandpa, can you do it again?" Junior asked, following his brother.

Nothing happened though and the two boys shrugged, "You can wait until later if you have to." Goku answered before walking away.

"We'll see you in a little while." Junior called, following Goku out of the hut.

Walking out of the hut the two boys looked around, before starting to walk though they had no idea where they were actually going.

"What should we have to eat today?" Goku asked, looking around.

"How about fish?" Junior questioned.

"Fish?" Goku answered, "Yeah that's good."

Instantly the two jumped into the air, goofing around. They started swinging around branches of trees and then across vines until they landed in an apple tree.

"I think we need a little snack first." Junior stated before grabbing two apples and handing one to Goku.

A moment later they were finished with their apples, their tails wagging happily behind them as they threw the cores into the air. Paying little attention to what was under them; one of the cores hit a saber tooth in the face causing the large cat to become angry.

The large cat jumped into the air, landing on the branch that the two brothers were sitting on. Instantly Goku used his tail to swing around the branch before landing on the ground while Junior managed to jump out of the way and land next to his brother, as the cat began chasing them.

"Come on" Goku started, laughing as he ran. "Catch us if you can."

"You're almost there" Junior answered, laughing as well.

Suddenly the two disappeared; the now stunned saber tooth ran off the edge and landing into the water below. The two boys began laughing, but stopped as the branch they were hanging from began to break. Gulping slightly, the two brothers looked at each other as the branch broke and dropped them too into the water below.

"That was fun" Goku laughed.

"Yeah it was" Junior answered, as he climbed onto the dry land and started stripping off his clothes.

"We should do it again sometime" Goku answered, following Junior and stripping off his clothes as well.

Carefully the two boys laid their clothes on the ground so that they would dry in the sun, not caring at all that they were naked.

"Time for the waterfall" Goku called, before walking over to pee.

Meanwhile Junior watched as the fish jumped up from into the water, and laughed. "Goku, do you know what it's time for."

"Tail fishing?" Goku asked.

"Tail fishing." Junior agreed.

The two brothers stuck their tails into the water, wagging them slightly so that the fish would come towards them.

"Come on you little Rascals, I know you think it's a giant worm. Take a bit." Goku called.

As if the fish could hear him, a large one went to bit at Goku's tail but he moved it just in time and the fish leaped from the water only to be kicked in the head and killed by Goku. Shaking his head, Junior jumped in the water and grabbed the fish as it began to sink before throwing it onto the land.

"Now this is what I call a fish" Junior answered, climbing back out of the water.

"It should last us to dinner, don't you think?" Goku questioned, starting to get dressed again.

"I think so" Junior agreed, dressing as well.

Only a few moments later, the duo was off carrying the large fish bigger then both of them when suddenly they heard a new and strange noise. Turning around, the two boys saw something strange coming after them. The two instantly took off running, but where hit by the new object and thrown. Goku landed into a tree well Junior landed next to it, just missing crashing onto the other boy.

Easily they got to their feet and ran behind the fish as they stared at the weird object and the person in it.

"Wow, you both are alive?" The blue hair person asked, causing the two boys to get angry.

"What you though you finished us off" Junior started, clutching his fist.

"You aren't getting our fish that easily you big monster!" Goku yelled, racing towards the monster before lifting it up and throwing it to the ground before pulling out his power pole. "There, that will teach you to take my fish. Sneaking up on me like that, well I'm ready for you this time. Why don't you come out of your shell and fight?"

Grabbing his power pole as well, Junior raced up next to his brother also ready to fight. "Don't tell us you used up all your power already, Monster."

"No quite" The monster answered before taking a gun and shooting the two younger boys.

The blast hit the two hard, knocking them to the ground. Sitting up, Goku began rubbing his head and Junior his shoulder, the shoots had stung them but caused no injuries.

"Holy cow, what was that?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, that really hurt." Junior agreed.

The monster looked stunned, "You shouldn't be alive, neither of you should."

"So you though you finished us off again?!" Junior yelled, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, Grandpa told us about evil creatures like you! You're black magic wouldn't work on us!" Goku added, also getting to his feet and about to attack. "Well now it's your turn monster."

Dropping the object it was holding, the monster put up and hands. "Hold on Kid, I'm not a monster! I'm a human being just like you are!"

Goku stopped dead in his track, "Really? You are?" He questioned.

The human climbed out of its so called shell and stood in front of Goku and Junior with its hands in the air. "Yes, of course I am. You can see that for yourself, can't you?"

"A Human you say?" Goku questioned, holding his power pole in front of him for protection.

"Well it looks human enough." Junior answered, checking it out.

"Yeah but it's thin and scrawny." Goku answered, looking at his brother.

"I'm a girl silly, that's why" the human answered.

"A girl?" Goku asked.

"So that's what you are, A girl." Junior repeated.

"You are saying you never seen a girl before?" The human asked.

"Nope" Goku answered "Beside my brother and Grandfather, you are the only human I've ever seen."

"But Grandpa told us about girls." Junior stated, "He told us that if we ever ran into one we should be as polite as possible."

"I see, well what a nice think to say." The human girl answered, "Your Grandpa sounds like a very wise man, is he?"

"He was, but he died." Junior answered, looking at the ground.

"Yeah a long time ago" Goku agreed before taking his pole and pulling up the girl's skirt.

Instantly her hands shot back, covering the back of her skirt. "Shame on you, what do you think you are doing?"

"I was just checking to see if you have a tail." Goku answered, seriously. "Don't worry; it probably just takes girls longer to grow theirs."

"I'm sure it will sprout up anytime now Kid" She answered, laughing.

"So how did you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?" Junior questioned.

"That's not a monster Silly, it's a car."

Curious, the two boys jumped on top of it and started jumping up and down. "So this is a car?" Goku questioned.

"Grandpa told us about them, but we never actually saw one before." Junior answered.

"Wow, for little kids you guys are really strong." The girl stated.

"Thanks, Grandpa trained us to be like steel." Goku answered.

"Hey you were driving a car around, right? So does that mean you're from one of the big cities?" Junior asked, jumping down.

"You got it" She answered, not really amused.

"Wow, why don't you come to our house with us and we can cook you some lunch?" Goku called, picking up the large fish. "You can tell us all about the city you are from."

"Hold on just a second." The girl called, pulling something out of her pocket.

"Hey, aren't you coming." Junior yelled, grabbing the other end of the fish.

"I think it's safe to assume we are having fish for lunch, well alright. So what's on the agenda?" The human answered.

"Well we can have a bit to eat and talk, then play together." Goku replied.

"Now look" She called putting the object back in her bag. "If you think we are going to do anything improper you can forget it!"

"Improper?" Junior questioned a look of confusion clear on his face.

"What's that?" Goku questioned as well.

"Never mind" The human girl answered, blushing before starting to laugh.

"Girls sure are strange." Goku stated and Junior nodded in agreement. "Anyway, let's go."

"Sounds good, I'll just follow the giant fish." She answered.

The trio started walking, the two small boys carrying the giant fish well their new friend followed behind them.

"So what are your names anyway" The girl questioned as they walked.

"Mine is Goku, G.O.K.U" Goku answered "What's yours?"

"My name? Mine?" The girl questioned.

"Uh hu" Goku replied.

"Bulma." The girl answered.

"That's a funny name." Goku laughed.

"Hey, Goku isn't exactly normal so there." Bulma snapped.

"Yeah but it's not as funny as yours." Goku answered.

"Hey you be quite! Bulma happens to be very elegant." Bulma snapped again.

"I like it" Junior called, "Anyway my name is Junior."

"Junior...Junior to what?" Bulma questioned.

"Just Junior, nothing else" Junior answered, "Grandpa said he wanted to call me Gohan after himself but decided against it and just named me Junior."

"I see" Bulma answered, shaking her head.

The rest of the walk to the small hut was quiet as the two boys rushed to get to the hut they called home.

"Wow, what a nice play you guys have here." Bulma called, looking at the small hut.

"Thanks, just wait here one second" Goku answered, before rushing into the hut with Junior following.

Inside the small hut the dragon ball was glowing, catching the eye of the two youngsters.

"Listen." Goku stated.

'What's up?" Bulma replied.

"Grandpa is trying to talk to us" Junior stated.

"But I don't hear anyone talking." Bulma responded before seeing the dragon ball. "Oh my goodness, it's a dragon ball!"

Instantly Bulma rushed forward, pushing the two boys out of the way and picking up the dragon ball.

"Hey give us back our Grandpa now!" Goku yelled as the two boys jumped towards her and Junior snatched the ball from here hand before handing it to Goku.

"This is the only thing Grandpa gave us to remember him by, so nobody can touch it but us." Goku snapped.

Again the dragon ball started glowing. "Goku look, I think Grandpa is trying to talk to you." Junior called.

"What do you think he is trying to say?" Goku asked his brother.

"I hate to do this" Bulma answered, going inside her pouch. "But I don't really have a choice." Bulma then proceeded to show the boys the two dragon balls she had.

"You have to be kidding, you have two grandpas?" Goku stated.

"They aren't grandpa they are called dragon balls." Bulma answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Junior questioned.

"I'm positive" Bulma replied, "Your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I have."

Setting the balls on the table Bulma kneel down next to it. "Put yours down."

"Alright, but just for a second" Goku answered before setting the ball down next to the other two.

All three balls instantly started glowing much to the amusement of the two boys.

"Yeah these gems have the power to great things." Bulma called picking the five star one up, "And not so great things. Let's just say that if someone bad got a hold of them, they could really do some bad."

"Well what do these things do?" Junior questioned picking up the two star ball.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Bulma questioned.

"Yeah" The two boys answered.

"Okay" Bulma answered, "You see there are seven dragon balls and you have to unite all of them before the dragon will appear and grant your wish. You can wish for anything you want and it will come true."

"Wow you can wish for anything you want?" Goku asked.

"And it will come true?" Junior questioned. "I wonder why Grandpa didn't tell us about any of this stuff."

"He may not have known about it, Junior" Bulma answered. "You see the three of us are some of the very few people who know about the dragon balls or the dragon."

"Well don't get our mixed up with yours, okay" Goku begged.

"That's impossible" Bulma stated holding up the five star ball "Each ball has a different number of stars, like this one has five."

"Oh I see" Junior answered. "Grandpa's ball has four."

"Now you are catching on" Bulma laughed "So you boys are going to let me use your dragon ball so I can make my wish, right?"

"You can forget it!" Junior yelled.

"Yeah, Grandpa gave us this ball to remember him by and we're not going to hand it over just because you're a girl!" Goku added.

"But your Grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls." Bulma answered.

The two boys stuck their tongues out at her, still refusing to hand the ball over.

"I know what, I'll trade you" Bulma stated before lifting up her skirt showing the two boys here underpants. "You let me have your dragon ball and I'll let you have a little peek."

"What do we care about seeing your dirty, old fanny?" Goku questioned.

"It is not dirty, you rude little boy!" Bulma yelled and Junior started laughing, "I guess she told you Goku."

"Well there has to be away, the hunt must go out." Bulma started ignoring Junior's comment. "Hey I know, why don't you boys come with me and we can be a team. What do you boys say?"

"Go hunt balls?" The boys both asked.

"Sure, why not? You will get to see so many knew things and learn so much. Your Grandpa would be very proud, proud of both of you." Bulma answered.

"Really?" Goku questioned.

"You think Grandpa would be proud if we went?" Junior asked as well.

"Of course he would" Bulma answered, "Seeing his young grandsons that he raised venture off into the world all on their own, learning all about the great cities, crossing the desert and seeing the ocean."

"Alright, that sounds like lots of fun." Goku answered.

"I guess I'll go" Junior agreed.

"This will be a lot of fun, so we'll be a team?" Bulma answered.

"Alright, but we still get to keep our grandpa's ball." Goku answered.

"You drive a hard bargain but have it your way" Bulma answered before walking out of the hut. "Well here we go the start of a great adventure."

"Wait Bulma, how do we know where to start looking?" Goku called.

"Yeah, the dragon balls can be anywhere in the whole world, right?" Junior agreed.

"Who do you boys think you are dealing with? I'm no amateur." Bulma stated before pulling something out of here pocket again before show it to Junior and Goku. "This is a special radar that tracks dragon balls. The three dots are our three balls and the others are the other dragon balls. It looks like the closes ball is right here about seven hundred and fifty miles to the west."

"Is that far?" Goku questioned.

"Let's just say that it's out of our walking distance and since you boys destroyed my car we will need a new set of wheels." Bulma answered before putting the radar back in her pocket and pulling out something different. "Let's see what am I in the mood for? Oh this should be fun for a while."

"What should be fun?" Junior questioned.

"You'll see, now stand back and stay there." Bulma called before throwing something in the air creating a loud boom.

Once the dust cleared a motorcycle appeared, scaring the two boys slightly.

"Wait Bulma, how did you do that?" Junior questioned standing in front of Goku.

"You some kind of witch, aren't you?" Goku yelled.

"Nonsense, witch craft has nothing to do with it, everyone in the city has Dino-caps. How could you travel without them?" Bulma answered climbing onto the motorcycle.

Curiosity got the better of the two boys and they started tapping the bike with their power poles.

"Will you two just knock it off and hope on, it wouldn't bite you." Bulma scolded.

The two boys instantly stopped and put there power poles away before hoping onto the bike. Goku sat behind Bulma and Junior behind him. Suddenly the bike took off at full speed, scaring the two boys again for the moment but then they began laughing.

"This is fun!" Junior called.

"Yeah, it goes even faster then we can run!" Goku agreed.

"Of course, get with the program kids." Bulma responded as they sped off into the distance.

* * *

And thus started the long journey of the trio and with much distance ahead of them, what adventures lay ahead of the three friends? Find out more in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Off to a Good Start

_Now I know it seems like a lot of things are exactly like they were in Dragon Ball but that will be changing soon, for there will be a lot of new twist on the original. Also The story will start from Dragon Ball and go through Dragon Ball Z, maybe possibly GT. Lastly as for any pairing involved, that will be up to you the readers based on reviews and the poll that is now posted. The pairing with the most votes will win, but of course that wouldn't be seen until we get there. Anyway on with the story._

**Chapter 2: Not Off to a Good Start **

Last time in Dragon Ball Zero, we met Goku and Junior, who are two innocent brothers powerfully trained in the martial arts by their wise grandfather that they could laugh even in the face of danger. After catching a fish in the weirdest of ways, the two brothers met their new teenage friend Bulma, who soon learned that the brothers processed one of the seven magical dragon balls but the boys refused to hand it over and thus the trio became a team, which is where our story continues.

* * *

"Chill out Goku, you're squeezing the life out of me." Bulma yelled as the trio rode down the long path away from Mt. Paozu.

"Sorry" Goku answered, releasing some of his iron grip from around the poor girl.

"Just relax boys; I happen to be a expert driver." Bulma stated, "I have everything under control."

Just then the road dropped into a large hill causing the expert driver to lose control and the motorcycle to become air born, though luckily Bulma was able to regain control. Stopping the bike as it landed, Bulma let out a large sigh but was grateful that no one had been hurt. Meanwhile behind her the two boys were doing nothing but laughing, finding it fun.

"Wow that was great Bulma" Goku yelled happily. "Can we do it again?"

"Yeah just one more time?" Junior agreed. "Please?!"

Ignoring the two boys, Bulma was lost in her own thoughts before standing up. "Excuse me a minute, it's time for a pit stop."

"Alright, we'll come too" Goku answered.

"Oh no you wouldn't, doesn't the words pit stop mean anything to you?!" Bulma yelled. "You two stay right here."

"Pit stop?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Goku agreed.

"I need to pee you lame brains." Bulma yelled running behind a huge rock.

"I don't get it, why can't she just pee right here?" Goku questioned jumping off the motorcycle.

"Girls sure are strange." Junior replied following his brother.

"Goku, Junior, come here quick!" Bulma yelled.

"You know Goku; I really wish she would make up her mind." Junior stated.

"She's a girl, what do you expect." Goku replied before running towards were Bulma went. "We're coming Bulma!"

Shrugging Junior ran after his brother, "Hey Goku, wait for me!"

Running behind the huge rock where Bulma was, the two youngsters can face to face with an unwanted visitor. Standing there was a giant, dark blue Pterodactyl that had Bulma clutched tightly in its fist. "Who the heck are you kids?"

"Our names are Goku and Junior, are you a friend of Bulma's?" Goku answered.

"Yeah that's it; as a matter of fact we have fancy dinner engagements but the reservations are only for two." The Pterodactyl answered before grabbing a rope and tying the two boys to a tree.

"Gosh I think he was lying." Goku answered.

"You are a regular Einstein." The Pterodactyl answered before taking off into the air with Bulma.

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" Junior called.

"Yeah, what about us?!" Goku agreed.

"Don't just stand there you idiots." Bulma yelled pounding against the large fist around her. "Get me down!"

"I don't blame her for being upset but she doesn't need to call us names." Goku responded.

"Don't worry about, let's just get her down." Junior answered, using his tail to untie the duo.

"I would really like to help her down, but I don't know how to fly." Goku replied.

"What about that?" Junior answered, pointing to Bulma's motorcycle. "Bulma was able to make it fly a few minutes ago."

"Alright, let's go help Bulma." Goku answered, racing onto the motorcycle.

Junior followed and sat behind Goku, "So how does this thing work?"

"I don't know" Goku answered, "But we need to figure it out quick."

Suddenly Goku moved his hand and the bike started moving, "Well it's moving."

"Well it needs to go faster, Bulma is in trouble." Junior answered, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"I'm trying." Goku replied, when suddenly he moved his hand again and the bike started speeding down the path.

"You did it," Junior yelled, "Now lets see if we can get under that Pterodactyl.

"Right" Goku answered.

Moments later the bike was under the terrible monster. "Let's see if we can make this thing fly now." Junior stated.

"Alright" Goku answered determination in his eyes.

Suddenly the bike leaped into the air, causing much excitement in the two young boys.

"Now let's save Bulma." Junior called.

Racing into the air, the two boys reached out for their friend when the bike started falling just as fast as it had gone into the air. Unable to reach, Goku climbed on top of the windshield and jumped but fell short, watching his brother fail Junior decided to try but he too failed.

"Power Pole extend" Goku yelled, grabbing his power pole. "Here take this you mean old bully."

Swing his power pole; Goku hit the beast on the head which killed it and caused it to release Bulma. Meanwhile the two boys were laughing, enjoying their fall well Bulma started freaking out.

"Here Bulma, catch" Goku yelled, throwing his power pole at the poor girl before him and Junior landed softly onto the ground before watching the monster fall to the ground.

"Too bad, I really don't like to hurt anybody but he gave me no choice." Goku called.

"Hey it's alright," Junior answered put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was either him or Bulma."

"Speaking of Bulma, where is she?" Goku asked looking around.

"Goku, Junior!" Bulma called, "Aren't you two going to help me down because I'm having a bit of a situation here."

Finally the two spotted Bulma and she was pinned to a cliff thanks to Goku's power pole. "We're coming Bulma!" The brothers called laughing to themselves.

* * *

Having faced their first enemy on their journey to find the seven magical dragon balls, the trio learned that this journey wouldn't be as easy as the first thought. What lies ahead of the three friends now? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Zero.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Normal

**Chapter 3: Not So Normal**

Previously in Dragon Ball Zero, not realizing that danger lurched just around the corner, Goku and Junior had a crash course in motorcycle driving that allowed them to do a darning aerial rescue that fell just a little short. Falling down, Goku used his power pole to save Bulma and teach the beast a lesson it wouldn't soon forget. Now what's next for the trio, find out now on Dragon Ball Zero.

* * *

The trio sped down the road, continuing on their adventure after their earlier events. Night began to fall around them.

"Bulma Stop, I just saw a snake" Goku called, "That should tie us over until dinner."

"That's so disgusting Goku" Bulma responded, "If you two don't want to gross people out, you need to stop eating frogs and snakes and things."

"Really?" Junior questioned, "What about lizards?"

"Nope, eating lizards is nasty too. You boys are just going to have to toughen up." Bulma answered before yawning. "It's getting late; maybe we should set camp up and call it a night."

"Alright, this looks like a good spot" Goku called, hoping off the motorcycle.

"There is no need to live outside like savages; I have my dyno-caps remember." Bulma answered, pulling out her case of capsules.

"Don't tell me you have a tent in one of those things." Junior called, hoping down with his brother.

"No, not exactly" Bulma answered.

"Well I don't like those magic witch bombs." Goku stated.

"Yeah" Junior agreed, "Grandpa said to never use magic unless it's to help someone."

"Oh but I am going to help someone silly" Bulma answered, getting off her motorcycle as well. "She is pretty and has blue hair"

Instantly the two boys started running, afraid of what Bulma was about to do.

"You two aren't afraid, are you?" Bulma asked, causing the boys to stop before she threw the capsule.

Immediately dust flow into the air, but as it cleared a house appeared.

"There we go, now doesn't that look cozy." Bulma called. "Come on boys, what are you waiting for?"

The two boys stood there a second, stunned before jumping into fighting stance. "Get away from its mouth Bulma; we'll protect you from this monster."

"Thanks, that's noble of you but it's just a house" Bulma answered, flipping on the light.

"Bulma, you made it light but it's still dark outside" Goku stated, as the brothers walked cautiously into the house.

"Chill out" Bulma answered, "It's a little something we call electricity"

"Are you sure you aren't a witch Bulma?" Junior questioned.

"I'm positive" Bulma answered, "Are you sure you weren't transported from the Stone Age?"

"The stone what?" Goku responded, looking confused.

"Never mind" Bulma answered, "Never mind"

Meanwhile Junior was looking around the house in amaze, but being cautious at the same time. "This is amazing Bulma."

"Yeah Bulma" Goku agreed staring into the dark screen of a TV.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the two boys before flipping on the TV causing them to jump in fear.

"That guy is trapped." Goku called, "And he is trying to break the glass by playing that horrible music."

"No silly, it's a TV" Bulma answered laughing to herself.

"What's a TV" Junior questioned.

"It's a device that people watch for entertainment" Bulma answered, flipping it off.

"Enter-what?" Goku questioned.

"Never mind kid" Bulma answered, "I'll tell you later"

"Hey Bulma" Junior called, pulling on Bulma's pants leg. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too Bulma" Goku answered, holding his stomach.

"Alright boys, let's see what we can find." Bulma answered, walking into the kitchen with the boys following.

Opening the refrigerator Bulma smiled, "Alright boys, what do you want to eat?"

Instantly Goku grabbed his nose, "What is that horrible smell?"

"Yeah Bulma, did something die in there?" Junior agreed, also plugging his nose.

"What are boys talking about, its cabbage so it's suppose to smell like" Bulma answered, grabbing the bowl of cabbage from the fridge. "Would you like to have some?"

"No!" The two boys both shouted.

"How do you boys expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat right?!" Bulma scolded, setting the bowl of cabbage on the counter.

"Hey you're right Bulma" Goku answered, "Come on Junior, lets get something better to eat."

"Alright" Junior agreed, following his brother out of the kitchen.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" Bulma questioned.

"We're going to get something that will make us big and strong" Junior answered.

"We'll bring you something back" Goku agreed, as the duo walked out of the house.

"You boys will end up being food yourselves if you aren't careful" Bulma called after them.

Once outside the two started racing through the woods not far from where they were staying, looking for something to eat. Finally they both landed with one was holding a centipede and the other was holding two caterpillar.

"I don't think this is going very well Goku" Junior stated.

"I know, Bulma could probably eat this whole centipede herself." Goku answered holding up the centipede in his hand.

Just then a plane flew over the boys head, but Junior wasn't paying attention but luckily Goku was.

'I'm going to find us a fox or something to eat" Junior stated, about to head off.

"Wait!" Goku called before pointing to the sky, "Look at that giant bird."

Instantly Junior's head shot up and a smile covered his face. "That bird is huge; it would definitely make a good dinner."

"I know" Goku agreed, "We should go catch it."

The two boys took off immediately, following the huge plane/bird when finally it passed over a cliff and landed inside. Not caring at all about how dangerous it could be the two boys jumped down as well, landing easily on the ground. Once inside, the two brothers weren't along but inside there was two strange people (more like a person and a dog) and they weren't happy to see the brothers.

"Beat it Kids, before you get hurt." The human called.

"You beat it" Goku responded.

"Yeah, that's our big birdie because we saw it first so stay away" Junior agreed.

"What is he talking about?" The dog asked the person with him.

"Beats me" She answered before turning back to the boys. "I think I hear your Mommy call you."

Suddenly hundreds of red eyes appeared around the four which instantly revealing to belong to wolves.

"This is great" Junior cheered.

"Yeah, now there is enough for all of us" Goku agreed.

Unfortunately the wolves did not agree with Goku at all and went to attack. Not that the two boys cared, but the other two did and took off running. Meanwhile Goku punched one of the wolves in the face well Junior grabbed his power pole and started attacking some of the wolves. Suddenly one of the wolves grabbed the end of Junior's power pole. Holding on to the other end, Junior pulled one way well the wolf went the other when a loud crack was heard. Looking down at the pole, Junior was in shock for the pole had snapped in half. Throwing the piece of wood away, Junior began using his fist to fight the attacking beasts.

"Junior, are bird is getting way" Goku yelled, looking up in the sky.

Taking off running, the two boys chased after the bird/plane well being chased by a pack of angry wolves. Finally the two were right below it and Goku grabbed his power pole before throwing it into the air. "Power pole extend!"

The pole instantly started becoming longer and Goku grabbed onto his brother before the two were propelled into the air right next to the plane, making it easy for the duo to kick the plane, sending it cashing to the ground. Landing on the ground next to it, the duo ran towards it before kicking it.

"Man we can't eat this" Junior stated.

"I know for its rock hard" Goku agreed before smiling, "We can still have wolf for dinner."

Junior nodded in agreement, and the two quickly picked out two of the bigger dead wolves and tied them to Goku power pole by their ears. Stepping away, Junior smiled "I really sure Bulma going to love this for dinner."

"I think so" Goku agreed, "Now let's get going"

Meanwhile back with Bulma, she was enjoying a nice cup of coffee with the only noise in the house was the soft sound of the TV on low just enough to create a little background noise.

"You know, I really hope those two hurry up soon" Bulma stated setting her cup down. "They are going to become dinner themselves if they don't."

Suddenly she heard footstep outside her door and a voice calling her name, "Bulma, we're back" Goku voice called through the door.

Walking over to open the door, she came face to face with a centipede, caterpillars and two very happy little boys.

"If you think these appetizers look good, wait till you see the main course." Goku stated before swing the two dead wolves in front of her face.

Screaming, Bulma ran straight into the house and slammed the door, leaving the boys outside alone.

"I guess she doesn't want any" Junior stated.

"That's okay, that means more for us" Goku answered, "Now let's build a fire so we can cook this."

"Right" Junior agreed, following his brother to go collect some fire wood.

* * *

The boys, much to Bulma's disapproval, had set out to find themselves something much more appealing then the food Bulma had to offer, when they almost came food themselves, but with quick thinking the two boys made it out unharmed. What deadly adventures lie ahead? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Zero.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't be Human

**Chapter 4: Can't be Human**

Previously in Dragon Ball Zero, not willing to eat the weird smelling food Bulma had for them, Junior and Goku set out to find of their own. Chasing what they believe was a giant bird, the duo soon found themselves face to face with two new faces, who were anything but nice and a pack of hungry wolves. To make matters worse, Junior's power pole had broken but thanks to the escape of their 'bird', the duo was able to escape unharmed as they chased it down, only to find it as hard as a rock but the boys did have enough food to fill their stomachs. What adventures await found out now in this chapter of Dragon Ball Zero.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Bulma questioned as the two boys walked into the house, "You boys need a bath."

"What's a bath?"Goku asked in responds.

"I can't believe you're asking kid" Bulma responded in shock, "I guess I'll have to show you."

The two boys followed closely to Bulma, as they headed into the bathroom. "Alright Boys, get undressed well I get the water set up."

Instantly the two boys stripped off their clothes, happy to be out of the restrainment of the tight fabric.

"Alright Boys, let's get this over with" Bulma called, looking over at the two boys.

"So this is a bath" Goku stated looking over the tub.

"Look at you, you're supposed to cover up the front" Bulma scolded.

"Like this?" Goku asked, taking a towel and covering up his face.

"Just forget it and get in, we don't have all night you know." Bulma groaned in respond.

Nodding the two boys quickly climbed into the tub before Bulma began spraying them down. Picking up a bottle of shampoo Bulma then poured some into each of the boys' hair before scrubbing it firmly in hope to get all the dirty out.

"What is this fluffy stuff you are putting in our hair?" Goku asked.

"It's called shampoo and I'm putting it in your hair to clean it, now hold still." Bulma answered before turning on the water and rinsing the shampoo for the boys' hair.

Instantly the shampoo started running down the boys' faces causing the boys to rub fiercely at their eyes.

"No wonder your hair was standing up, it was never washed but it should be fine now." Bulma answered turning the water back off.

"This stuff hurts" Junior cried out, as he continued to rub the soap from his eyes.

"Well you aren't suppose to keep your eyes open Silly" Bulma laughed, "Now turn around so I can get your backs."

The two boys obeyed, turning enough so that Bulma could easily get to their backs. Unfortunately for them though, she also caught sight of their tails.

"What in the world, I thought these things were attached to your pants." Bulma called, "What do you boys do, super glue them to your butts?"

"Ouch, that hurts! What are you doing?" Goku cried out as Bulma pulled on his tail.

"I'm trying to take this thing off so I can wash your back properly." Bulma answered.

"That's okay; we can wash our own backs." Goku responded, wrapping his tail around the loofa brush with easy and washing his own back before passing it to Junior, who too wrapped his tail around it before washing his back as well.

"It moves so that means its r...real!" Bulma shrieked, falling backwards onto the bathroom floor.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Junior questioned, as he watched the teen fall to the floor.

"Yeah Bulma, you are acting strange." Goku agreed.

"Why do you have tails growing?" Bulma asked.

"I don't really know why" Junior answered.

"Yeah we just know that all boys have them. It's no big deal; it's just the way we are." Goku agreed, as the two stepped out of the tub and began drying themselves off.

"Well actually not all boys for our grandpa, he didn't have one" Junior answered.

"See, not all boys have one or your grandpa would had one." Bulma answered.

"Yeah but our grandpa was a very odd fello!" Goku laughed.

"You boys are the real odd balls!" Bulma snapped, but the two boys ignored her and pulled their clothes on.

"So that was a bath?" Goku grinned, "It was actually nice."

"A bath, that actually sounds nice so if you boys would excuse me." Bulma answered, holding the door open for the boys to leave.

Unfortunately the boys didn't know that Bulma wanted them to leave and instead stood there staring at her.

Finally after a few moments Bulma got fed up and pushed the two boys out the door, "Get out now! Go watch TV, go outside, I don't care but get out!"

The door then slam in the boys' faces as they glanced at each other confused.

"I don't think Bulma wants us around right now." Junior stated.

"But isn't she going to need help washing her back, I mean she doesn't have a tail after all." Goku answered.

"I think you're right, maybe we should go in and help her." Junior agreed.

About ten minutes later, Bulma came storming out of the bathroom dressed in a pink nightshirt. Her hair still dripping wet, but she no longer cared for it was like living with two annoying little brothers, brothers she never wanted.

"Time for bed, Boys" Bulma stated, grabbing some extra blankets from the clothes.

Instantly the two boys ran and flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly against the soft mattress.

"I could bounce like this all night" Junior laughed.

"Yeah, come on Bulma" Goku agreed, "There's enough room for all of us."

"Room?" Bulma questioned, "What are you talking about? We aren't sleeping together for you guys are sleeping on the floor."

"Are you serious?" Goku responded in confusion.

"Yes, your boys are use to roughing it so you shouldn't mind sleeping on the floor." Bulma answered.

"We don't mind, but I hope it's not because you're mad about not having a tail." Goku grinned.

"Will you get it through your stupid head, I don't want a tail!" Bulma snapped, "Not get off my bed!"

Quickly the two scrambled to the floor and onto the thin cot that had been prepared for them. Finally just moments later the duo was out cold.

"These two can't really be human" Bulma laughed before switching off the light, "At least now I can get some sleep."

* * *

Join us next time for another exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Zero!


End file.
